Episode 4599 (23rd April 1999)
Plot Hayley is distraught as Roy takes her back to the cafe. She feels the world will never accept her. He urges her not to give up hope. The residents turn on Les for ruining the wedding. Mike calls at Julia's flat only to find it's deserted and she's moved out. Hayley is stunned when Roy gathers all their friends together at the cafe, with Jessica Lundy. She is taken aback when Great Uncle Bert offers his arm and gives her away, with Jessica performing the ceremony in the cafe. They are married. Gail is horrified when Leanne tells her Nick has left her and emigrated to Canada. Roy is thrilled when Hayley tells him she's legally changed her name to "Cropper". Mike receives photographs through the post of him in bed with Julia. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Patterson - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alison Wakefield - Naomi Radcliffe *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold Guest cast *Aunty Monica - Alison Lloyd *Great Uncle Bert - Peter Wallis *Duncan Stott - Ian Kershaw *Harry Benson - Dave Dutton *Jessica Lundy - Olwen May *Caretaker - Alan Williams Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *St. Paul's Church - Exterior *Unknown street in Weatherfield *Julia Stone's flat - Interior and communal hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The residents of the street try to make Roy and Hayley’s dream come true, and Mike is stunned when he receives a potentially explosive package. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,020,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Notable dialogue Hayley Patterson (to Roy Cropper): "Hope? Roy, I feel like the world's poking fun at me, like it always has done, first giving me the wrong body, and now giving me a wedding and snatching it away from me at the last minute. If the world can do that to me, what have I got to hope for?" --- Roy Cropper: "I want to say thank you to Hayley, for walking into my life and bringing me a kind of happiness that I thought was reserved only for other people. Thank you." Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD